


A first time for everything

by Meraripill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraripill/pseuds/Meraripill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe where Stiles Stilinski is a girl (and always has been) the group of Teenagers from Beacon Hills get stranded at a Motel in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>With minimal supervision (none), these groups do as people do. They hook up. </p><p>Stiles has had a crush on Boyd for years and uses this opportunity to see if the thing they have teased at is real. </p><p>There is no threat from anyone, no wolfsbane poisoning and the small skirmish that happened, isn't about anyone being dead or thought dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, I used this AU as an excuse to write porn. 
> 
> I like the dynamic between Boyd and Stiles. Boyd obviously likes Stiles a little. He just likes to tease. (That's my read on it.) 
> 
> You should be proud of me, I included safe sex practices in this one. 
> 
> I didn't flag this as underage because they are of legal age in most states. Plus they are fictional.

It seemed that Coach Finstock was understaffed, overwhelmed and quite possibly drunk. He passed out room keys with his warning which he promptly waved off and locked himself in his room.

Stiles lay back on the bed in the same room as Scott. There were other rooms that had boy girl occupants but they had better plans. Stiles just wanted to get through the night without anyone else punching each other. Scott wanted to check on Allison. By “check on” he meant sleep with. Stiles was there to remind him they were broken up.

“Dude, You know she’s not going to let you in.” Stiles sighed.

“I think she might. She had a look on her face when she stitched me up.” Scott rolled onto his side and looked pleadingly at Stiles.

“Disgust?” Stiles shuddered. “I saw your side, and man, ew.”

“She was nice about it.” Scott had that dreamy distance that he got when talking about Allison.

“Try it. I’m willing to bet that she has Lydia toss you over the railing.”

Stiles walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. The long bus ride had worn her down and she looked it. Her hair was limp and stuck to her forehead. She tousled it a bit, combing it with her long slim fingers. She and Scott had been friends since sandbox days and he never seemed to notice when she had transformed from a tomboy to the girl she was now. Slightly curvy, tall and pretty. She hardly wore make-up and kept her hair in a pixie cut. She did start dressing in girls clothes more recently. Allison insisted on it when several times, she was mistaken for a boy. Stiles never minded. Stupid people can think what they wanted about her. She knew what she was about.

She washed her face and pocketed the tiny bottle of mouthwash. Scott would have stolen it first if he saw it. Scott was pawing through his gym bag in the other room.

“Do you know where my deodorant is?” Scott’s voice rose with panic.

“You can use mine if you want. It’s lavender scented.” Stiles leaned on the door frame as Scott dumped his bag on the bed to find his body spray.

“GOT IT.” You would think a werewolf would have a better sense of smell. Scott was a broke highschool student and had stuck by the cheap brand of crap that Allison complemented once. Stiles was sure it had been a mistake. It was better than smelling like they rolled in dirt and grass, which is what Scott usually smelled like.

Stiles watched Scott as he slunk down the walkway to Allison’s door. Lydia, surprisingly let him in while she was leaving and ducked around the corner with Aiden.  

“Great! Looks like I’m on my own tonight.” Stiles grumbled. She watched the rest of the group as there was room keys swapped, waves of invitation and whispers of who someone with a bottle of schnapps. Stiles knew better than to drink schnapps.

Then some movement caught her eye. Boyd was at the ice machine. She hadn’t seen him with anyone this year. Not since Erica transferred to a private school.

Her parents found out about her miraculous recovery and moved her away from the pack and into a strict religious school with an alpha as head mistress. Stiles saw some of Erica’s recent instagrams. (She looked hot in a plaid skirt and knee socks.) Probably for the best. Derek got in over his head with her. She wasn’t taking his direction well.

She would see if Boyd was willing to hang out tonight.

Stiles went back to the room, rinsed off the stale bus smell and slathered herself with the cocoa butter lotion.  The Cami top she was wearing under her hoodie would pass as a shirt She put on her yoga pants instead of jeans. They looked more casual and showed off her ass in a way that her baggy jeans never did.

She stuck the key in her pocket, a handful of bills for the vending machine and another swish of mouthwash.

Boyd was now standing barefoot in front of the vending machine with a distracted distant look on his face.

“Hey buddy.” Stiles leaned against the machine trying to catch his eyes.

“I’m not your buddy.” Boyd didn’t even look at her but pushed some buttons.

“Peanut butter crackers. I love those. She leaned forward as if to get a better look.

Boyd glanced at her then took a second look as if he just noticed she was there. “I’m not sharing.”

“It’s okay. I have my own money.” Stiles jingled her pocket. “Maybe I’ll get those too.”

“Whatever.” Boyd took his snacks and stood back for a bit. Hesitant to leave.

Stiles put her money in and pushed the code for gummy worms. They snagged on the spring and hung limp. “Son of a bitch.”

Boyd snickered behind her. He moved as if he was going to help but he didn’t.

“No, I have a patented method.” Stiles did. She was awesome at vending machines. She put a shoulder to the glass and pushed with her whole body. The thing must have been built in the 40’s because it weighed more than a tank. She lowered her stance and tried again. She must have looked really stupid because Isaac was laughing at her now.

“Desperate for affection, Stiles resorts to rubbing herself on the only thing that gives her joy.” Isaac spoke in a mock british accent as if he were doing a nature documentary.

“I know. Even this thing is withholding it’s love.” Stiles whined against the glass. Boyd walked up and stood behind her. She held her breath a bit as he put both hands on either side of her and pushed. The machine shook with such force that several things fell out.

“Wow. Boyd. Even grumpy old machines give it up for you.” Stiles bent down and stuck her arm through the narrow slot to get the various treats. Boyd stood behind her as she stumbled awkwardly trying to get the last pack of crackers out without pushing her ass into his crotch.

“Nobody gives it up for Boyd.” Isaac makes a sad face at him.

“Who’s talking?” Boyd turned back to Isaac.

“Not me. I’m off to visit Scott and Allison.” Isaac pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows as he slunk past them. He turned back at the last minute to laugh with obvious glee.

“What!?” Stiles shook her head and shuddered. “That would be so hot if it weren’t Scott. I need to drown myself now. Can I use your bathtub?” She looked at Boyd. He had an equally horrified expression on his face.

“Freaks.” He shook off the mental image of his own. “Did you say something?”

“Nevermind.” Stiles juggled with the packages of food so she could offer a mock salute. “Good day to you. I’ll be in my room, eating a lethal dose of sodium.” 

Boyd didn’t even see her as a person let alone a girl willing to do just about anything he wanted. Stiles wasn’t desperate. No. She had liked Boyd since first seeing him, slightly chubbier and friendly. She even used several excuses to talk to him. She really thought she was making progress but every time she talked, Boyd acted like she was invisible or worse, annoying. Every interaction with him was awkward and embarrassing. 

It had been at the track and field meet. Stiles had a huge crush on Boyd and they had joked around on the bleachers. Boyd actually laughed at some things she said and at one point even shoved her around playfully. She made some overt come on and Boyd shut down like he didn’t know what to do. She got it. He wasn’t interested. She spent the rest of the time hanging out next to the pole vault pit. At least her skinny frame was good for that.

Later at the ‘post track meet’ party, Stiles was dressed up,  made up and almost confident(thanks to Allison). She tried to apologise for being obvious and maybe a little crude. Instead she got the brush off, like he didn’t know her.

She was out of room in the stupid tiny pockets of the hoodie she bought with Lydia; (It’s your size. That’s what it’s supposed to fit like. You shouldn’t wear clothes that look like you stole them from your dad. She did steal them from her dad.)  so she resorted to stuffing several things down her top. This failed too as the tube of Rolos fell out the bottom and bounced down the stairs.

“Fuck” Stiles thought about going back for it but thought she had humiliated herself for food once already and maybe she would keep some dignity and just keep walking. She didn’t even look back but scuffed her feet back to the room.

 

~~~

 

Boyd was tired. The bus ride was confining and awful. Everyone smelled like stale sweat. It was all he could do to keep from beating Ethan and Aiden senseless. They had been picking on Isaac since the first day of school like they had some agenda. Boyd didn’t think it was because Ethan was spurned but he wasn’t sure what the motive was. Sometimes bullies just needed someone scared. Isaac looked like a kicked puppy most of the time. Bullies must love it.

Scott had intervened again. It was for the best. He hadn’t seen Isaac lose his mind like that before. It worried him. It wasn’t like he was going to talk about it. Boyd had asked if he was okay. Isaac said yes. Wasn’t that enough?

He left Isaac flipping through channels and went for some ice just for something to do. He watched as several people were running back and forth between rooms. There was shouting and laughing coming from the far corner.

He watched Scott duck into Allison’s room. Everyone seemed to have someone. He missed Erica. Even if she wasn’t interested in hooking up with him, she was always fun to be around and included him in their plans without him needing to ask.

Boyd growled at the stale off brand options in the ancient vending machine. He heard Stiles coming. She had a way of dragging her feet that was distinct. He didn’t recognize her scent. She smelled like chocolate and cream. He couldn’t look at her. She was too perceptive and would have seen his lust. Wolves would known, but he trusted them. He didn’t know what to make of Stiles.

“Hey Buddy.”

He did want look at her, but she was talking to him. He couldn’t help it. She had changed out of the jeans and overly large shirt and was wearing a soft looking hoodie and yoga pants. Her legs were amazing. He forgot how they made his stomach lurch. He wanted to wrap his hands around her thighs and lift her. God, he needed to get away.

“Not your buddy.” He grumbled. He couldn’t really say ‘go away, you scare me.’

He wasn’t ever sure if she was flirting or if she talked to everyone with that inviting overly familiar tone. He knew she did with Scott but she and Erica always had a playful hate going on. He wouldn’t risk it. He fumbled through the rest of their interaction, before he took a few steps back as if he was going to leave but couldn’t quite yet. She was still talking. It would have been rude.

Isaac was suddenly at his elbow. He cocked his head to the side and watched Stiles as she pushed and flexed against the machine. Isaac nodded toward her, raised his eyebrows and Boyd agreed. She had a great ass. It was as much a surprise to Isaac as it was to Boyd. When did the relentlessly smart girl with all the best ideas look sexy? She was always appealing in the way that smart girls are but today, she was appealing in the way that hot girls are.

Isaac used his accent on her. This meant only one thing. He thought she was hot too. He didn’t bring it for just anyone.

“I know.” The low whine in her voice was oddly endearing. The thing she didn’t do was freak out at Isaac’s accent. He had seen it work magic before but Stiles must be immune. Boyd wondered if it was because she wasn’t into Isaac.

Stiles’s frustration was entertaining but something made him walk over and help her. Standing so close, he could smell her beneath the perfume now. She smelled anxious. The good kind of anxious like Friday afternoon. The standing on the side of the dance floor anxious. What would she do on the dance floor? She still had her chest and face smashed against the glass and her legs spread and her ass out like a deadlift stance. He thought about what it would be like to feel her grinding against him to the heavy beat of music. He surged with lust and shoved the machine with maybe more force than he intended.

“Wow. Boyd. Even grumpy old machines give it up for you.”

Stiles looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes huge. Her tone was playful and teasing but her scent was warm and lusty.

Isaac chose this moment to poke at Boyds fragile ego. “Nobody gives it up for Boyd.”

God, he wanted to punch Isaac in the stupid face. He was a large black man at a suburban California school that was whiter than average. He didn’t have a lot of friends and lived in the careful quiet corner. He wasn’t gonna force himself on people. He wasn’t Kanye.

“I’m off to visit Scott and Allison.” Isaac said it playfully but he reeked of lust and had several condoms in his pocket. Boyd was torn between envy and disgust. He didn’t want to sleep with Scott, (GOD NO!) but Allison was beautiful and charming and the idea of being in the middle of affection swirling around the two of them was overwhelming. He honestly could see himself there until he thought about Isaac  and Scott doing it, It was too much.

“...can I use your bathtub?” Stiles was saying something before that. It wasn’t sexy because she looked repulsed.

“Did you say something?” Boyd tried.

“Nevermind.”

Stiles fumbled and hedged like she use to do in school. She was taller than most girls and awkward about it. He saw her give up on their conversation and walk away. He wasn’t sure how to rescue it or even if he wanted to. He should let her go back to her room alone like he was going to do. It would be complicated if they got involved.

He knew she liked him. Before he was pack. He heard that she had been to his house trying to warn him about Derek. She liked him when he weighed 30 pounds more and hid his fat in huge sweatshirts. He couldn’t explain why he was so terrified of her.

She was like a squirrel with too many nuts trying to shove the ill gotten gains in her shirt as she stomped up the stairs. He heard her curse as chocolate fell between the steps and rolled away. He would take a chance.

~~~

Stiles threw off the stupid small girl hoodie and kicked Scotts stupid gym bag across the room. It exploded and his things went flying everywhere. Why did he have a whole box of condoms in his bag? She’d heard his mom was snooping in his room and Scott apparently bought them by the gross because the floor of their hotel looked like gay club confetti.

She dropped her snacks on her bed and started crawling around on the floor collecting packets of various colors and flavors. “Banana flavored? Really Scott?” She was on her knees dropping a handful in the box in when the door swung open.

“Do you still want...?”

Boyd was mid sentence when he stopped talking. She must have looked like a crazy person. She was sure her hair was a mess because she almost pulled it all out when she saw the condom explosion. Her camisole top was twisted around because she had lost a pack of gum in it and the plastic stuck to her skin. Oh, and she had about twenty condoms in her hands.

“... chocolate?” He mumbled. He might have been holding in a laugh. It was really hard to tell with him.

“This isn’t me. Mine. Not mine. I don’t...” Stiles folded the top down on the box and put it in the gym bag. “...Scott’s bag. I moved it and it spilled. I don’t buy hundreds of condoms at a time. I don’t buy any. I don’t use them. Obviously I don’t use them but I don’t...I’m not...active at the moment.” She straightened her shirt. “I do want chocolate.”

“Can I come in?” Boyd waited with an odd look on his face.

“Sure?” She flinched. “I mean sure. Yes, come in. Welcome. Is your room like this? Upstairs vs downstairs. It’s probably the same. I expect it is.” She put her fingers over her mouth as if that would stop her from talking.

Boyd closed the door behind him. He had a few chocolate bars in one hand and the ice bucket and sodas in the crook of his arm. He quietly walked to the table and set the things down.

“So, Isaac left you alone tonight.” Stiles couldn’t stop talking. “Scott and Isaac. Both left us alone. To visit Allison.” She grimaced. “Lets not talk about that.”

“Please stop.” Boyd shuddered.

“Yeah, No.” Stiles gathered her snacks off of the bed and added them to the pile on the table. “I wish we had real food. I wonder if we can get pizza delivered to the middle of nowhere?”

“No, we already checked.” Boyd pulled the curtain closed and flipped on the TV.

“Smart. Yeah.” Stiles rubbed her bare arms. The AC in the room was cranked to artic. She had tried to fix it but it had two settings. This and blasted heat that smelled like burning wires.

She had thrown the sweatshirt across the room.It was probably behind the bed now. She crawled across the bed to get to it. She had to wedge herself against the wall and twist to reach. When she did finally get it she also found a bright purple condom under it. She managed to put it in the tiny pocket before getting the jacket back on. She rolled over and zipped it up over her obvious nipples. “It’s cold.” She explained only because Boyd was looking at her like she was having a fit.

The movie channel was playing something set in high school.

Stiles was now laying diagonally across the bed. Boyd lifted her feet and slid under them, reclining against the headboard. He tossed a packet of gummy worms at her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was a scene where the track team was practicing.

“Remember when we were on the track team?” Stiles smiled at Boyd. He grunted. “Remember when I embarrassed myself that one time.”

“Just the once?” Boyd elbowed her.

“Right.” Stiles shut down for a bit. They continued watching the movie without talking for what seemed like forever.

“I thought you were a boy.” Boyd spoke but didn’t look at her.

“What?” Stiles choked on her gummy worm. “For how long?”

“The whole time we were at that track meet.” Boyd turned to her, shamefaced.

“The whole time I was coming on to you?” Stiles was pale and mortified. “I referred to myself as a pole vaulting princess at one point.”  He nodded. “I guess that didn’t clear that up.” She nodded.

“I guess that makes sense.” Stiles chewed on her fingers instead of the candy she was holding. “So when did you figure it out?”

“At the party. I was going to apologize. I didn’t want you to think I was a homophobe but I couldn’t find you.”

“I tried to talk to you.”

“I was looking for a dude and this cute girl started talking to me. I’m sorry. I freaked out and left.”

“You wouldn’t be the first one to mistake me for a boy. My boobs are tiny and in a sports bra, they disappear. I’ll be honest, it doesn’t surprise me anymore.” Stiles elbows Boyd in his huge arm. “I could feel bad but, what I’m taking away from this is, you thought I was a cute girl?” Stiles grinned big with her tongue between her teeth.

“Yeah.” Boyd stated like it was obvious.

“Thanks. I know I’m not anyone’s type. Short hair, loud mouth, skinny, bit of a know it all.” Stiles waved her hands over her whole form as if it were used car. “It’s nice to hear that you didn’t turn me down just for that.”

“I didn’t turn you down.”

“Ah, yeah, you did.” Stiles knew this was where she lost a lot of dates. She was never not going to argue. “You cold shouldered me hard.”

“No. I was taking time to consider my attraction.” Boyd whispered.

“What?” Stiles whispered back.

“I still liked you.”

“So, you thought I was a boy and you still liked me. Did you have a big gay crisis?” Stiles put a gentle hand on his forearm but laughed.

“Yes.” Boyd looked terrified.

“Oh, God. I’m sorry I laughed. Really. I’m sorry.” Stiles tossed aside her candy and crawled onto Boyd to look him in the eye. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Boyd smiled sweetly “I was relieved to find out you were a girl then I felt like a jackass for it. I thought being happy about not being gay made me a bigot. I didn’t like myself either way.”

“You answered a question about yourself. It’s not anything to be ashamed of.” Stiles realized she was a bit too far into Boyd’s space. She scrambled off and walked over to the table to fuss with the snacks.

“I’m on a constant line between exuberant and humiliated. It’s a burden.” She tried for a light tone. It was almost right. “Most guys don’t get me.”

“You are complicated.” Boyd seemed to be fascinated with the blanket on the bed. “Doesn’t mean we don’t see you.”

“Who’s we?” Stiles tore into the package of potato chips.

“I’m not the only one who noticed your ass in those pants.” Boyd finally looked at her.

“What are you even talking about?” Stiles talked through the mouth full of chips.

“I noticed. Isaac noticed.”

“So you noticed my ass. Today. And I should be flattered?” She swallowed. “I’m sorry. If I wanted to be gawked at, I could be. I know that. I don’t need flattered.” She took a swig of soda hoping that it would give her time to stop the shaking in her voice. “What I really want is someone who pays attention to what I say.”

“but, you say a lot.” Boyd teased.

“You know what? Get out.” Stiles walked to the door. “I liked you Boyd and I’ve tried so many times to get past whatever issue you have with me but you can leave now.”

“Stiles. Please. I’m sorry. I was kidding.” Boyd didn’t move from the bed.

“I mean it. You are the worst.” Stiles breathed heavy for a second trying to get back the control she had.

“You confuse me.” Boyd turned and sat on the end of the bed with his hands in his lap.

“I got that from the ‘thought you were a boy’ conversation.”

“Not like that. I mean....” Boyd huffed low and frustrated. “I’m not stupid. I get good grades but you are smart like nobody else I know.”

“And that’s confusing?”

“No. I like that. I love it. It’s just that...you are smart and funny and always know what’s going on. And you scare me.”

“I scare you? Me? The skinny human girl vs the huge werewolf guy?”

“Not like that. You are ruthless when people cross you.”

“You’ve never crossed me. Well there was that whole thing with you guys trying to kill Lydia but that was Derek’s fault. Other than that, we’re good. Right?”

“I never know. That’s the thing. I don’t know who’s side you’re on.”

“I’m on the right side. If you’re right, I’ll be on your side.” Stiles smiled a bit.

“Would you come over here?” Boyd leaned back a bit on the bed. Trying to get her to look at him.

“Why don’t you come over here?” Stiles didn’t like obey requests so soon after being upset.

“If you want me to chase you around the room, we can do that.” Boyd lay back like that was the last thing he was going to do.

“My God. That is something we should talk about.” Stiles shivered.

“Oh, this room isn’t big enough for that game.” Boyd pushed up off the bed, standing tense and still.

“Okay. Probably not here then.” Stiles crossed the room to stand on the opposite side of the bed. “We can save that one for later?”

“MmmHmmm!” Boyd nodded with enthusiasm.

“So, we can just be here on the bed. Watching a movie.” Stiles winked. “As we dudes do.”

“I’m going to hear about this forever.”

“Oh Yes.”

Stiles took a step, jumped in the air and twisted flat to land on her back on the bed.

“Nice to see you still use the pole vault skills.”

“Yeah, I like to maintain.” She bragged.

“Too bad I didn’t bring a shot put, I could show off too.” Boyd struck the pose.

“Nice.” Stiles shivered.

He slowly lowered himself onto the bed. “Still cold?”

“Kinda.” Stiles wiggled around on the bed. She tried to get comfortable. “Just my toes.”

Boyd reached over to the other bed, grabbed the blanket and covered Stiles’s feet with it.

“Are we friends now?” Stiles turned onto her side, resting her head on her hand.

“I’ve known you for years.”

“Yes, but you don’t think we’re friends.”

“I don’t wanna be just friends.”

“Oh.” She nodded. “So that whole ‘not your buddy’ was about that?” She paused.  “What about Fuck Buddies? Is that what you meant?”

“NO!” He pulled back.

“Oh come on. I didn’t expect you to faint like a 50’s spinster at the F-word.” Stiles pushed his leg with her toes.

“I don’t want just that.” Stiles was sure Boyd was blushing. He looked ashamed.  

“So you want that and more.” There was something about his shy manner that had always attracted Stiles. She now felt predatory about it. “Lets be clear. You do want to fuck but not just as fuck buddies.” It was the way that his eyes blinked and flinched when she used the word that made it even more fun. If Boyd was turned on by dirty talk, she maybe could finally get him to listen to her every word.

“Something like that.” He was so soft and quiet. She crawled toward him with every intention of finding out what would make him ask for what he wanted.

“Are you waiting for me to make the first move?

“I don’t want to presume.”

“Awe. So sweet.” Stiles crawled on top of him and slowly lowered herself onto his chest. “So If I were to take all night to just stare at you, you would wait.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” She touched her fingers to his top lip, barely brushing ridge of it. She slid up and did the same thing with her lips. Barely touching his with hers, while holding her breath. She pulled back and Boyd rubbed his top lip with the back of his hand.

“Tickles too much.”

“Okay, I won’t do it like that again.” Stiles put her hands on his face and leaned in. This time she licked his top lip. Slowly as she softly breathed against his mouth. “If you want something else, ask for it.” Stiles leaned to whisper in his ear. “Can you ask for what you want?”

“What do you want?” Boyd finally put his hands on her thighs, pulling them slightly so she was laying more on his hips.  

“You’re cheating. You think we want the same things.” Stiles sucked his ear lobe into her teeth and bit down on it gently.

“I’m pretty sure what you want is good too.”

“I’ve never done this before.” Stiles whispered.

“I’ll let you do whatever you want.” Boyd answered.

Stiles laughed loud and dropped her head into the crook of his neck. “I’m playing chicken with an actual chicken.”

“I’m not a chicken. I’m allowing you free reign.”

“Right. That’s brave.” Stiles sat back and considered before leaning in to his ear.

“Okay. I’m going to say three things I want and you pick one.”  Stiles held her breath for a second. “One, I want your mouth on my tits. Two, I want to see your cock and Three, I want your hands down my pants.”

“One?” He whined. Actual whining. like a sad puppy.

“Yes, pick one.”

“I did.”

“Oh, what was number one?”

“My mouth on your tits.” He breathed against her neck.

“Are you sure? They aren’t really much to play with. Your’s are actually bigger.” Stiles sat up and cupped one of her breasts and one of his. “Yeah, by a good cup and a half.” She continued to massage his huge pectoral muscle. “I guess if you want to, we should work up to that with kissing first. Right?”

She looked at Boyd who was a bit glassy eyed.

She leaned down and he finally opened to her and kissed like he meant it. He slid his hands up her back and held her close. He lifted their bodies, rolling more toward the center of the bed. She whimpered under him.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to hear what Stiles sounded like when she was too excited for words.

They kissed for long slow minutes. Slipping tongues between each other’s lips. Soft sweet kisses mixed with open mouthed panting and slides of tongues. Tasting and sucking. It was when Boyd started working his way down her neck that he heard something close to what he wanted. Stiles whimpered, sucked in her breath and shushed it out with a shudder. “God, why does that feel so good?”

“It’s vulnerability, It plays with your instincts.” Boyd spoke against her skin.

“That feels good?” Stiles leaned her head back and Boyd put his teeth against her tendon. “Oh God!”

He worked his way across her shoulder and pushed her sweatshirt aside. She fumbled between them and managed to get it unzipped. He rolled back to sitting, giving her room to shrug out of the top. She was shaking a bit and smelled like sweet cream.

“Are you cold?” He put his hands on her arms.

“No, nervous maybe.” She looked amazing. Her eyes were darker than he had ever seen. The lashes thick black and eyeliner slightly smeared. Her lips were dark red and swollen from kissing. Goosebumps showed on her skin with the change in temperature. Her nipples firm under the soft cloth of her top. His mouth watered, anxious to taste them.

He leaned back against the headboard and pulled her into his lap. She let her weight rest on his hips. He resisted the urge to lift her, grind up on her. She wiggled down onto him. It was good. He twitch under her. She froze.

“Do that again.” She barely moved, she just settled. He flexed against her. Her eyes fluttered and she hummed with interest. She watched his face as she moved again. It was as if she wanted to be sure he liked it. He licked his lips, sucking them into his mouth to keep from making the noises he wanted to. She looked at him like he was a challenge. He leaned forward, sucking in scent of her. He put a hand on the back of her head and drug his lips up the side of her neck, scenting well into her hairline. She smelled like almonds and lavender.

She moved where she wanted, kneeling on either side of his hips with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Her hands stroking his head as he nibbled and kissed his way across her shoulder. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Just the lined top. The tiny straps stretched under his fingers as he moved them aside.

“Is this okay?” He tugged it down her arm.

“Yes. God. Lets get this moving.” She started tugging on his tshirt. He leaned forward grabbed the back of the neck and pulled it over his head. She tugged it off his arms and threw it on the other bed.

“Wow. Lycanthropy has been good to you.” Stiles dragged her long delicate fingers down his chest, twitching over every ridge and valley. She was completely absorbed in the show so much that he had to lift her chin back to make eye contact.

“How about you?” He had his fingers under the strap again. She lifted her elbow out of it and let the fabric cling to her breasts.

“I know you and Erica had a thing for a while so...I’m the other end of the chart.” Stiles let him pull down the top. He peeled it slowly and followed every inch of exposed skin with his mouth. She was panting, arched into his hands as he finally exposed her nipples and licked across first one then the other. They were dark for her light skin. Just like her eyes and infrequent freckles. Her swell of breasts were perfectly round, high and firm.

He didn’t want to compare them to Erica’s but he did. Erica had heavy soft breasts with swollen pink areolas that almost matched her skin. Erica was just as nervous about showing hers. Were all girls afraid of what their breasts looked like? Stiles’ fit perfectly on her body and seemed to match her personality. Pretty, perky and sexy despite preconceived notions.  

“I’m going to get nervous if you stay so quiet.” Stiles whispered. Boyd’s response was to groan against her skin, sigh when she gripped his head. He had his mouth over as much of her breast as he could, sucking and pulling, sliding his lips over her until just the nipple was between his nibbling lips. He held her other breast in the cup of his hand while kneading her nipple between his thumb and the side of his finger.

“Do you like that? I really like that.” She was gasping against the top of his head. She needed more of his skin on her skin.  She hooked her fingers in her top and pushed it down to her waist. Boyd had his hands on her ribs, thumbs under the lower curve of her swells of breasts.

Stiles had been riding the edge of arousal all day and Boyd had amped her past where she had ever been with anyone else.The ache in her belly was almost painful. She was twitching in places she didn’t know could twitch.

“Perfect. Beautiful.” He mumbled against her skin. Sucking at the outside curve, his face almost completely under her arm. Stiles was grasping at his shoulders pulling at the back of his neck and scratching her nails across the scruff of his hair.

He took the tube of fabric and pulled it up over her head. She wavered a bit on her knees, a little light headed. “I gotta lay down.” Stiles almost collapsed against his arm. He rolled her gently and lay on his side next to her.

“Do you want to stop?” He traced the line of her muscles down the center of her stomach. Watching the flutter of her breath. “You said I could only pick one.”

“Yeah, now I pick one.” Stiles slid her hand slowly over the front of his pants. Boyd let out a ragged breath that bordered on a growl.  “Wow. Okay, I’m gonna let you think about it for a minute.”

Boyd rolled onto his back and pulled Stiles on top of him. Their naked chests pressed together as he rolled his hips under her. He was so much bigger than her, he worried about crushing her. He liked having her over him. He let her writhe against him, as she tried to find the perfect arrangement.

Stiles had one leg between his and she ground down on his hard thigh. She wanted something more. Something heavy on her. His large hands on her back were warm and strong. She liked it. She wanted his arms against her. Crushing her. She needed to feel his strength. He occasionally got it right. She sighed when he did.

“God, you are so hot.” Boyd cupped her ass and pushed himself against her hip.

Stiles could feel him hot and hard against her. She swiveled her hips against his and found a nice rhythm. Her lips pressed against any flesh she could find. Licked the salt from Boyd’s neck, matched his breathing as he worked against her too.

Stiles had experience with herself, She knew she was getting close. She might be able to bring herself off like this but the ache in her was more than she had ever felt. It was deep and wet.  She was overwhelmed and muddle headed.

Boyd’s hand slipped down the back of her pants. “You said this right. I can do this?” He was tugging at her pants. Trying to get them down while Stiles was still firmly wrapped around his leg. She was making a noise now that he couldn’t resist. It was a mewling rasp that lit something in his spine.

The lessons in controlling his wolf were echoing in his head. Finding something he could focus on and letting it calm him. He tried focusing on her, letting her drive the momentum. He was losing. His hands were independently minded. He needed to feel her skin, her slickness, her thighs. He finally rolled her onto her back, straddled her for a bit and tugged her pants completely off. She was left lying there completely naked.

“You too.” She tugged at the buttons of Boyd’s trousers. He hesitated. This was more than he had planned on. He thought she would let him touch her, maybe he would get his mouth on her neat little puss. He worried she was going to regret going so far the first time they touched like this.

“Are you sure?” He wanted so much to rush. He needed to hear her say more.

“YES. Please I am so sure.” Stiles was pulling at the fabric, not making any forward progress.

Boyd pulled the button and Stiles got the zipper down. He rolled to the side and squirmed out of his pants and boxers. Stiles had her hand around him before he was even aware she was reaching for him.

“Oh my God. I never knew skin was so soft.” She stroked the sides with fluttering fingers, barely touching him. “Intact.” He twitched jumped under her attention. He was taking shallow breaths, reining back the animal that wanted to pounce.

Boyd looked nervous. She’d rushed into this. He looked more nervous than she was. He might have been slowing his heart rate. She hadn’t seen even a hint of wolf. He had flashes of eyes on the bus. Maybe anger was harder for him to control. Maybe he had more experience with sex.

Stiles knew she was ready. Before the virgin sacrifices she was ready. Not one to get hung up on convention. She wanted to know things. This is one of the things she wanted to know.

“What?” He was responding so slowly. She worried she was overwhelming him.

“You know. With foreskin.” Stiles had done a report. She knew what penises looked like she just hadn’t touched one.

Boyd leaned in and kissed her, putting his hand over hers and stroking long lazy strokes. She mumbled complements against his lips as he continued kissing,  holding her chin in his hands. He was on his knees above her watching her face. She had such a look of wonder. She almost smiled when she met his eyes. The curiosity in her was fascinating. One day he was going to let her explore him at her pace but today, he was very close to losing his mind. He needed to touch her.

It was Stiles this time that pulled Boyd onto her. He pushed himself onto his elbow and knees while trying to get his hand between them.

“I want to touch you.” He whispered against her neck.

“I want that too.” She arched against him.

His hand were so hot and huge against her. He cupped her velvety mound first. Pressing fingers gently against her skin. Stiles pressed herself up to him. moving a leg to expose even more. She was thin, Her skin tight across the hollows of her hip bones. Boyd wanted to suck  kisses on them.

Boyd lifted off of her completely and stroked her legs, hooking her knee around his waist and then He watched her face as he nudging gently, opened her up. He swirled at the depth and slid slippery fingers around her silky skin. Stiles had her lips between her teeth holding her breath. Her hands gripped tight in the sheets.  

When Boyd finally slipped his fingers deep into her, she cried out. “Oh My GOD.” She whined and panted. “Oh God. That’s...” Her thought drifted off to whimpers. He had some sense of what to do. He was gentle and slow. He slid in and out at first before twisting his fingers and prodding up toward her belly.

“Oh, wow! That’s...spot.” She arched completely off the bed. She reached one hand over her head, gripping a pillow and holding on. Her other hand on her lower stomach as he writhed and kicked a bit. She had her teeth clenched and groaned low and filthy.  He slowed to just gentle stroking as she came back to herself a bit.

Stiles had long fingers. She had her fingers in herself before. She liked it. She had even had small discrete toys hidden in her room for days when that wasn’t enough. She knew they would never be enough again. The sensation overtook her and she was blind to anything but the pressure and pleasure he was giving. It was so much, too much and so good. She didn’t know what to do with all of it. Just when she thought she couldn’t take more he was backing off, stroking softly and shushing her into a soft swirling oblivion.

Boyd had a pretty good grip on his cock but he was afraid he was going to spill all over her. He wasn’t sure she wanted that and he couldn’t ask. He still wanted more. She had a good grip on his wrist and wasn’t done. He promised her again.

He noticed over her shoulder that there was a condom peeking out of the pocket of the sweatshirt she had been wearing. Stiles nodded as he held it out as a question. Her eyes followed his movements, slightly slowed, her head tilted lips wet. She looked amazing. He would have been embarrassed to be putting on a condom if she weren’t so obviously turned on by the whole process. He pulled back his foreskin to hold it in place while he the first roll down. She whispered about how amazing he looked.

Stiles pulled him down on her. “Lay on me, I want to feel the weight of you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He gently let his shoulder down on hers. She had an arm around his neck and one under his arm. She held him tight.

“You won’t please. It feels like I’m falling apart if you don’t hold me down.” She wrapped her legs around him.

“If it hurts, please stop me.” Boyd pressed slowly against her slippery skin. She tipped her hips to help him in. He thrust little bits as Stiles whispered encouragements.

“You won’t hurt me. It’s good. Oh My God....Keep going.... Ungh yes.” She held his head in the crook of her neck as he worked his way into her. When he finally felt he couldn’t go any further, He started moving, pulling back and thrusting. This is when Stiles stopped whispering and started really cursing. “Fuck! Yes.” Oh my God Boyd that is so big...Good.”

“Shhh Baby.” Boyd tried as someone walked past the room.

“I know.” Stiles tried to whisper. “I’ll be quiet.” He resumed his rhythm. Stiles sobbed a impassioned whimper. “Fuck. Please. Hard.”

“I’m so close.” Boyd was terrified he was going to frustrate and disappoint Stiles. “I want you to come.”  He spoke into her hair. Muffled and moaning.

“It’s okay. I don’t know how to do this.” She looked lost and in pain. He couldn’t imagine coming with her in this place. “I don’t know how...” She whined with frustration.

“I can stop. I don’t want to if you don’t like it.” He stopped moving, pushing up to look at her.

“It feels so good. I don’t know. I’m trying to be quiet and I can’t. It’s too much.” She arched up, thrusting herself onto his cock. It was the opposite of what he thought she meant.

He pulled out, only to have her grasping and whining.  “Am I hurting you?”

“No. No. I love it.” She took several raspy breaths. “I didn’t think it would feel like this. I didn’t think it would be this..” He wrapped both arms under her and held her tight. He kissed gently along her face. She had tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes.

“We can stop now. It’s okay.” He took several breaths, trying to calm his instincts.

“I don’t want to stop. I want you to hold me like this, and be over me and around me and inside me...” She whimpered. “...and I want you to rock me again. And if I cry, please don’t be scared because I really really like this. I just don’t know how else to do it.”

“It’s okay.” He rubbed his face against her cheek, kissed her so gently and slowly worked his cock back into her until she was filled and sighing. “I’m going to be so good for you.” He spread his legs to get a bit more control. She arched against him, wrapping her legs around his hip. He eased his weight onto her so she was filled and held.

Stiles let the fullness settle in her hips. His thickness a pressure inside her that burned at her spine and replaced one ache with another. Delicious tight and edging on pain. Her heart was pounding with it. She wanted this forever and couldn’t imagine more. He twitch against her. He was being so patient, so controlled. He was perfect for her.

“Try it again.” She coaxed.

“This?” He took a long stroke out and in again.

“Yes.”

“Tell me, Stiles.” He gave another gentle stroke.

“Just like that.” A breathy cry escaped.

“Whatever you want.” He kept the same slow pace. “I’ll give it.” He rocked her. “You’re safe.” He kissed her the side of her lips as she leaned her head back and panted. “I’ve got you, sweet stiles.” He nuzzled under her chin.

“Oh, Fuck. Boyd.” She was shaking under him. “A little faster.” He complied, adjusting his footing to change the angle a bit. “Oh my God.” She whined. He knew he was big enough to bruise, He kept the thrusts shallow and gentle. “Deeper.” She whispered.

He thrust harder this time. He closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his hands soft.

“Yes! yes, yes.” Her pain edged away. It was all pleasure now. She urged him on. “More like that.”

His arms were so hot around her. One hand on the back of shoulder as he held her in place. His muscular back flexing under her hands. She slid one down to hold onto his ass  as he flexed and pushed.

“Oh, God. You are so good at this.” She thought. Or maybe said. She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure of anything.

“Baby, I’m so close.” Boyd was apologizing. He was looking her in the eyes, so sorry that he was doing just what he was supposed to. She couldn’t believe he was so good.  “What do you want?”

“I want you to come.”

He whimpered, unsure and Stiles nodded with enthusiasm.

His eyes flashed gold for a second and he hunched over her, shuddering and groaning as his cock pulsed and spilled.

“Oh my god.” Stiles whispered. His eyebrows drew down and his eyes closed tight. He looked as if he was going to lose control. He was still thrusting, hot and hard inside her as he seemed to come for so long. He finally stopped, his back relaxing under her hands as he sighed against her.

Stiles groaned and writhed under him. His cock still thick inside her, hot and pulsing. She could swear he was thicker now than ever. She swirled her hips at the thickness pressing against her pelvic bone. It was a whole new pressure. He was relaxed on top of her and his weight had changed. She moved the smallest bit and her brain flooded with bliss. She kept at it. Small circles against his thickness. She was going to explode, she was sure of it.

“That’s it. Take what you need.”

He was stroking her spine. He worked one hand under her ass. He lifted her leg higher and reached around to feel where they were connected. His fingers brushed against her and she tipped. She might have screamed but her mouth was pressed into the muscle of Boyd’s shoulder. Heat rolled through her whole body as her snatch clenched down on Boyd’s cock, sending another wave of heat back again. She rolled with it, lost in it. It swirled and pulsed.

She shuddered and then climbed again. She reached down between them, feeling his cock stuffed tight between her soft folds. She pressed fingers to her clit. swirled her hips, feeling the slight slip of his cock in her. She came again, hard and fast. Boyd groaning as she clenched and stuttered around him. This time her voice rasped out a moaning string of expletives and phrases might not have been english.

“FUUUUuuuuck!” Stiles’ arms dropped like a rag doll.

“I gotta...take this...off” Boyd pushed up from where Stiles was now lying, stunned. Her mouth slack and her eyes wide, her breaths deep and slow. Upon each exhale, she hummed in satisfaction.

“Don’t go.” She whimpered.

“I’ll be right back.” Boyd disappeared from her line of site for a few seconds and came back with an ice filled cup of water in one hand and a blanket. “Sit up.”

“I can’t. I’m a puddle now.”

Boyd lifted and moved her, tucking her feet under the sheets, covering her up before sliding into bed beside her. He held the cup to her lips and she drained the water from the glass, leaving the ice.

“You’re nice.” Stiles watched Boyd stretch over to put the glass on the nightstand. As soon as he turned back she wrapped her arms and legs around him and sighed.

“I’m not sure what you said there at the end, but it sounded filthy. Do you speak another language?” Boyd chuckled.

“I use to know some polish but I doubt I was asking for directions to the bus station.”  Stiles giggled.

Boyd snuggled down into the bed, Stiles tucked up under his chin.

“I’mnnna sleep now.” Stiles slurred out.

“Wait, You should get up and pee first.” Boyd nudged.

“Why are you ruining the moment?” Stiles grimaced at his idea.

“Because you don’t want to get a bladder infection.” Boyd started pulling the covers off.

“I changed my mind. You are not nice.” Stiles whined.

“I promise, you will really hate me tomorrow if you don’t.” Boyd scooped her off the bed and carried her into the bathroom.

“This Erica’s fault, isn’t it?” Stiles glared at him and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW The story of being mistaken for a boy at a track meet was a true story from a friend of mine. She made friends with a boy only to have him freak out that she was a girl at the dance at the end of the week. She's probably not the only person this has happened to but she was my inspiration. 
> 
> I also included the last scene about peeing after sex because it's true and more people should know about it. Seriously. After my first time I thought I was broken and didn't go to the doctor until the middle of the night when I thought I was going to die. It sucked to find out that a simple thing could have changed my whole experience.


End file.
